The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical instruments used for open and endoscopic surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bipolar forceps for sealing vessels and vascular tissue having an electrode assembly which is designed to limit and/or reduce thermal spread to adjacent tissue structures.